New York
by Offwithyourhead00
Summary: "Do you know how beautiful New York is? I'll be glad to go there, just once again." Established Swan Queen. Emma wants to take Regina away from Storybrooke.


**A/N: Hi guys! :) This is just a small oneshot I wrote the other night; I don't know how to feel about it actually, I'm not quite pleased with the ending but somehow, I couldn't change it either. Please let me know what you think about it . xx**

**PS: I apologise in advance for any mistake, English is not my mother tongue. **

* * *

Emma Swan stared at the dark form standing next to the road, and took a deep breath. She could see two shining, burning eyes, looking right at her, piercing through her soul. She knew she shouldn't do it. She _knew _it. She knew she had made a promise, swore on her life. But right now, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at all. She took another deep breath.

Her eyes slowly landed on the road a few inches away from her, which seemed to have been drawn here by someone evil, someone who only wanted to make her suffer. Now, that someone was staring at her, grinning, his upper lip shining a bit, discovering white, perfect teeth, and teasing her – teasing her ô so cruelly. Cross the road, it seemed to be saying. Don't cross it, it said the minute after.

Her neck was aching when she turned her head towards the other figure, the one waiting next to her. Those eyes were pleading with motherly love – those eyes showed peaceful love and caring. And God knew how much she needed that kind of love. Suddenly, her choice was made. She smiled to her mother and took a step back towards her. She couldn't stand the pressure anymore. She couldn't stare at the road. But her eyes danced towards the dark form still waiting for her, and she shivered.

Only then did she notice that Regina was crying.

* * *

"Come away with me."

Emma distinctly heard the brunette's gasp. Regina shot her a fearful, angry look – yet, there was no mistaking the hopeful light that very briefly lightened her dark eyes.

"You mean…go away like in…"

"Go away like in go away." said Emma, angrily waving her hand in the air. She didn't want to have to wait. She was sick and tired of waiting. Regina frowned at her bitter voice, and turned her head away from the blonde. The simple gesture immediately made Emma feel guilty. She took a step towards Regina and gently squeezed her hand.

"I think everything can get better for the two of us if we leave that damn town you've created." she explained. She could see that the brunette was still hesitating – she could read all the fears that flashed on that beautiful, pale face of hers. Her eyes were screaming "you'll leave me." Emma squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We can try to find a place that will really feel like home. Don't you like the idea?" she asked teasingly. She saw a tiny smile play on Regina's lips, even though the brunette did her best to suppress it.

"I don't know, Emma," she said, letting go of Emma's hand and turning her back on her so that she could wash the dishes on the sink. "I thought you wanted so badly to stay with your family, now that you've finally found them. One does not turn his back on happiness."

Emma sighted. Damn, Regina could be so frustrating sometimes.

"You're right" she whispered, wrapping her arms around Regina's tiny waist and lazily laying her neck on her right shoulder. "One does not turn his back on happiness. But you're the one who brings me happiness, Regina. Not Mary Margaret, not David, or any members of my new found family. " She gave the brunette's skin a quick peck, and felt the woman shiver under the touch. "Just close your eyes and think about it, ok? Do it for me."

She waited for a reply, but only the sound of hot water filling the sink answered her.

* * *

Emma's lips were sweet and warm against hers. Her arms, wrapped around her thin body, felt strong, loving and caring. The way her hands ran on her skin, living goose bumps everywhere her fingers touched her burning skin – those were feelings and sensations she didn't want to forget. She felt the blonde's teeth gently biting her lower lip and a moan escaped her.

Wrapped in Emma's embrace, tasting her, feeling more secure and loved than she had ever felt, it was so easy for Regina to yield to the blonde's mad idea. Well, even the madness of it all seemed enticing.

When Emma's hand started to tease her wet core, Regina realised that it wasn't madness – it was hope. Lying in top of her was a woman who could - who wanted – to save her. There was a woman who wanted to share her happy ending with her. There was a woman who believed in Regina Mills, and not in the Evil Queen.

Her voice wasn't shaking when she let out a quiet "Yes" into her lover's ear. Emma immediately froze. She looked at the brunette, her eyes piercing in the darkness of the room.

"What did you say?" Regina could hear her smile.

"I said yes. Yes, I'll go with you."

The kiss she received was the best thing she had ever experienced in any whole world.

* * *

"So, we can ride to Boston, that's not too far away. And we can stay there for a night. Then, I don't know…is there a place you'd like to go to? We could go on a kind of road trip, you know, riding from cities to cities until we find the one that pleases us the best. The one in which we'll be able to create our home."

Emma couldn't help a smile to form on her lips as she uttered the word. It sounded beautiful.

"Temper your enthusiasm, Miss Swan." grinned Regina. "I'd like to go to New York."

Emma snorted. "That's boring. Why does everyone want to go to New York? I've been there several times already, and I don't think I'll be able to survive another stay in…"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to, because I really want to vis…" Regina stopped, looking at the blonde with a sudden familiar fear in her eyes. Emma smiled gently, taking a few reassuring step towards her.

"Don't worry," she whispered, looking right into the brunette's fleeing eyes. "If you decide to go to New York, I'll go with you. I won't let you behind." She gave Regina another warm smile, gently stroking her hair. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a while, dear." A small smile made its way to Regina's eyes, and Emma felt herself relax.

"Promise you won't leave me?" whispered the brunette, sounding more like a small child – well, deep down, she actually still was the small child she used to be, the one who dreaded to be left alone – and who had been left alone numerous times.

Emma leaned for a kiss. "I promise."

* * *

"So it's all true, isn't it? You're really leaving?"

"I'm afraid I am."

"Emma, you can't do this! You can't just…run away!"

"I'm not running away, mum. This is a new beginning."

"A new beginning? With the Evil Queen?! Emma, you're…you're out of your mind!"

Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I don't know how many times I've already told you that Regina _isn't_ the Evil Queen anymore. She may have done horrible things in the past, in your land, but now she's just…"

"Do you _hear_ yourself speaking?" Mary Margaret's eyes were wide with fear and horror. "Emma…Emma, you can't go! You can't throw away everything we've worked for! It took us so long and so much to be reunited again. You can't…you can't just leave!"

Tears were gathering in her mother's eyes as she took her hands, holding them so hard it hurt. She tried to free herself but Mary Margaret wasn't willing to let go that easily.

"Darling, I love you. Your father loves you. Everyone in the town loves you. What can Regina possibly give you that we can't?"

In another time, in another place, with Regina by her side, Emma would have made a list of things the brunette alone could give her. She would have been able to create a whole world and fill it with those things. But here, alone and frightened, she wasn't able to utter a thing.

"You will lose so much and win so little. Regina is a broken woman, Emma. You'll have to stand by her ceaselessly, heal her, endure every one of her nightmares. It takes a lot to save someone…and I'm pretty sure you're not willing to do it. You've been through a lot. What you need is stability and security. Stop playing the hero for a while, will you?"

Emma's throat felt dry. If she had been brave enough, she would have screamed at her mother's face, told her that she was wrong – that she was in love with Regina, and ready to do anything that could help her. But instead, she whispered a weak "But I'm the savior."

Mary Margaret smiled gently. "That's what everyone has been telling you. But, deep down, Emma, I know you've never felt that way."

_Please stop talking. You're messing with my mind._

Mary Margaret slipped a finger under her daughter's chin and gave her a watery smile.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't leave." Her eyes pleaded with her, her hands firmly holding her daughter's. Emma swallowed hard. She had already lived that scene, in another place, with someone else. And now she didn't know what to do. So she let her mind take control over her heart.

"I…I promise."

* * *

_Take a deep breath_, Emma told herself. _Don't look. You're doing the right thing._

Was she?

She felt Mary Margaret's soft hand squeeze hers, she felt her fingers wrap around hers – and she remembered another hand, another skin, another warmth.

_Don't look. _

Silver rivers were running down Regina's cheeks; she could see them, shining under the sun. Too much pain was slaughtering the blonde's heart – she had to do something. Either turn her back on the brunette, or let go of her mother's hand.

"Come on, Emma," said Mary Margaret. "Let's go home."

Home. The word had had so many different meanings those past few days. It had tasted of something foreign, something hopeful, something that was so like Regina. Then, it had tasted of routine, of security and easiness. Now, she didn't even know what it meant. Everything was blurred and confusing and she just wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury herself in it.

"Emma..."

This time, it wasn't Mary Margaret who had spoken. It was a broken sound coming from the figure that waited for her on the other side of the road. For the last time, she allowed herself to meet the brunette's gaze. Those dark, beautiful eyes that could be so soft or so evil. She was going to miss those eyes, for sure.

_What if you decide to spend the rest of your life staring into them? _

Regina looked so small and so lost, alone on her side of the road. So broken, too. It would take a hell lot of a time to heal all those wounds of hers. She needed strong, loving arms.

_What if you decide to be those arms?_

Emma shook her head, trying to chase the voice that played and chimed in her head. She had made a decision. She wasn't the kind of person who goes back on their decision.

_What was your initial decision, again?_

"Come on," repeated Mary Margaret. There was fear in her voice, now. She looked at her daughter as if she was afraid she might disappear is she waited for too long. "Emma, let's go."

A small, fragile smile had appeared on Emma's face. Her eyes weren't leaving the figure on the other side of the road. Fear turned into horror when Mary Margaret saw her daughter's smile mirrored on her nemesis 'face, first painful and unsecure, then relieved and hopeful.

Emma turned her head towards her and whispered "Do you know how beautiful New York is? I'll be glad to go there, just once again."

_What if you decide to cross the road?_


End file.
